The Corrupt Marriage
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Imagine being married but still dating someone else on the side... Jesse and Beca Swanson are currently in relationships with other people. A top CEO and a high school teacher. The best part, the other person doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Beca walked through the mall, alone. It had become a very frequent event, ever since her husband, Jesse, had claimed he had more work to do, and consequently, stayed at work. It really didn't bother Beca though, partly because she wasn't being loyal to him because of her girlfriend. Enter Chloe Beale. Chloe was a high school teacher in Los Angeles, where Beca lived with Jesse. Beca had met Chloe at the bar after she and Jesse had a fight. Chloe, being the person she is, bought Beca a few drinks and they ended up in Chloe's apartment, naked. Therefore, Beca was glad that she hadn't worn her wedding or engagement ring, because otherwise the best thing to ever happen to her wouldn't be with her now.

"Hey Beca!" Chloe greeted Beca with a kiss to her cheek. "How are you?"

Beca smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm good, you?"

* * *

_"What the hell?" Beca sighed as Jesse saw the mess that was their kitchen. "Why isn't this clean?"_

_"I got bored." Beca shoved more crisps into her mouth._

_"You can't just 'get bored' when I ask you to do something!" Jesse walked into the living room, still fully dressed in his suit. "You work at night, I work at day. I asked you to load the dishwasher!" _

_Beca found herself walking right out of the door, throwing curses at her husband._

_"I'll come back when I'm fucking ready!" She slammed the door and climbed into her small Fiat Panda, still cursing at Jesse, who was standing gob smacked in the window._

* * *

Chloe smiled slightly, "the students who need more help with understanding are really struggling, especially with finals coming up." Beca honestly thought Chloe was too young to be a high school teacher. But when they first met she found out tonnes about the redhead who was first in line to her militarily defended heart. For instance, in college, Chloe was the co-leader of an a capella group, The Barden Bellas, with her best friend Aubrey. This information was useful to Beca. As she herself was a DJ, highly recognised within her profession, but vaguely known outside, in the world of businessmen and women. Beca even found Chloe through the beat of David Guetta's 'Titanium'.

* * *

_Beca mashed Titanium with 500 Miles, in a bid to rid herself of the images of her earlier fight with Jesse. As her glance swept the bar, her eyes landed on a redhead, who was sitting with a blonde. Beca shook her head in attempts to rid herself of the bright fiery locks, and vibrant, baby blue eyes..._

_"That was DJ Mini Mitch with a mash up of 'Titanium' and '500 Miles'." Beca's glance moved to the emcee, a British man called Luke, and he nodded at her, signalling that her shift was over. She grabbed her iMacAir and headphones before walking off the stage and back towards the bar. Beca's view, once again, was transfixed to the redhead who was now sitting alone. Beca walked to the bar and intentionally sat beside the girl._

_After a few minutes of silence, and Beca getting through her first Bourbon Lancer, the redhead spoke up. _

_"I'm Chloe," she smiled. "Your mixes are amazing!" Beca smiled at her compliment._

_"Thanks, I'm Beca." She held her hand out for Chloe to shake. Beca's mind flashed to her surname, **Swanson**, but she figured she'd at least see if Chloe was interested first._

_"Awesome name." Chloe smirked. 'Now or never Beale' "Are you, byanychanceinterestedinwomen?" Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe and gave her glass to the bartender. "You know what, I'm treating you to a drink." Chloe winked and ordered Beca a round of shots. The rest, is history._

* * *

"So they're working you hard?" Beca enquired.

"Yep. Sometimes I think my brain will be un able to cope." Chloe chuckled half-heartedly as they walked into Starbucks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Beca encouraged. "You're the best teacher I know."

"Are you saying you know lots of teachers?" Chloe raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow in Beca's direction.

Beca thought very carefully about her next choice of words, Chloe jokes around but when it's an insult, she unleashes the beast within.

"No, I don't know many teachers. But that doesn't stop you from being the best." _'Nice save Mitchell' _Chloe blushed at the compliment.

"That's so sweet of you." They sat down in a booth.

Beca chuckled, "Don't get used to it." She stood up, "Drink?"

Chloe nodded and glanced at the menu above the counter.

"Gingerbread Latte and a blueberry muffin please." Her million-dollar smile formed on her watermelon lipgloss covered lips.

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and went up to the counter.

* * *

_Beca woke up in an unfamiliar room._

_"Where, where am I?" Beca looked to the other side of the bed. Instead of Jesse lying there, a auburn mane cascaded over the pillow. It looked slightly __like... "Fuck. Chloe, by any chance did we have sex?"_

_The hair nodded and Chloe sat up. "Yes, may I congratulate you on your skills?" She giggled._

_"Chloe, this isn't funny." Beca found herself inching closer to Chloe._

_"Yes it is." Chloe smiled. "How about we try again, this time not having sex on the first date..."_

* * *

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" Beca looked up at the college girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, hi. Can I have a Gingerbread Latte and a blueberry muffin." The girl nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can I have a..." Beca looked at the menu deciding what to have. "Hot chocolate with all the trimmings and a chic-chip cookie?"

"Yep, that'll be eleven dollars and sixty nine cents please." Beca took her wallet out and handed the girl twelve dollars.

"Keep the change." 'Another way to get back quickly' The girl nodded.

"Your names?" She handed Beca the muffin and cookie before taking a pen and the cups.

"Beca and Chloe." Beca checked the girl had spelt her name correctly before she walked back to Chloe and handed her the muffin.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled and began eating the muffin.

Beca was going to take a bite of her cookie when she chuckled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You've got a little," Beca took some of the muffin and pushed it on Chloe's nose. "It's gone now!"

Chloe too, took some of the muffin. But instead of putting it on Beca's nose, she opted for putting it in Beca's hair. "There. We're even!"

* * *

**Meep. So, this is going to be a very secretive story with not much talking between Chloe and Aubrey, even though they're best friends. I'm not sure how I'm ****going to workout how Jaubrey met, but I'll think of something! I hope Lackluster likes this because I haven't spoken about this idea in a while, but y'know, it's here now.**

**Everything my end is a pile of shit because of exams and stuff like that so updates maybe few and far between. I'm also deleting Miss Me? because I can and I have no ideas. LOL. :) Okay, have fun and leave your little martian a review. **

**Becky, xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I'm really busy at school so I haven't really put much detail into it so it's mainly dialogue. TFHMS will get an update soon when I've thought of an idea... Whoops. Anyway, please REVIEW as I love reading about what you've got to say :)**

**Becky, xox**

* * *

Beca walked back into her and Jesse's house after her date with Chloe.

"Yeah sure. I'll have it to you by tomorrow morning... Bye," Beca heard Jesse huff and a phone land on their island.

"Everything okay?" Beca kissed Jesse's cheek and sat on a stool.

"Yeah, my boss wants my report tomorrow morning so Ms Posen can use it in court tomorrow evening." Jesse shrugged and continued cutting vegetables.

"Ah, miss Posen. The uptight blonde who is CEO of Posen & Sons?" Beca rolled her eyes, she'd met miss Posen before and she hated everything about her. Aubrey Posen was everything Beca was not; blonde, smart, tall and drop-dead gorgeous we're just a few adjectives out of many.

"She's not uptight," Jesse rolled his eyes, "she's actually nice once you get to know her."

Beca scoffed, "right. Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"You would know had you actually gone and brought the ingredients like I'd asked. We're married Bec, I love you but you still need to pull your load." Lie 1 of many. Beca nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Stir fry?" She looked at the spring onions Jesse was chopping into small slices and groaned. "Why can't you just bring food back from work?"

"Because I don't eat in the cafeteria with everyone else." I eat with my boss' boss...

"Well can you?! You guys have the best food, have you tried the tacos?!" Beca gave her husband a 'seriously-I-want-tacos' look.

"No Beca!" Jesse sighed exasperated. "We're having stir fry and that's that! No buts!"

* * *

Three hours later and he found himself outside a house that could be classed as a mansion. Beca hadn't enjoyed the stir-fry, which annoyed Jesse to no end. Then, when we asked her to clean up, he ended up sopping wet and in need of a new suit. Jesse parked his car next to an Mercedes Benz SLS already parked on the drive. Sighing, Jesse got out of his car and walked to the front door.

"Please be in, please be in..." Jesse caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the window. He smiled as the door opened.

"Hey Jess, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Aubrey smiled and moved aside to let him into the house. "Sorry, I'm just eating dinner."

"That's fine," he smiled and hung his jacket up, "how are you?" He walked into the kitchen where Aubrey was now sitting at the island, eating Caesar salad and looking at a pile of paperwork.

"I'm good." She smiled and signed a piece of paper. "You?"

Jesse shrugged, "the usual, work, home, stir-fry." 'Because I definitely don't have a wife...'

"You know you're welcome here if you need company. Why are you wet?" A perfect eyebrow was raised in Jesse's direction.

"I-er... Got attacked by the kids next door and they squirted me with water pistols. My car is soaked."

Aubrey shook her head and laughed. "Only you Jess,"

"I guess so..."

* * *

"So, you're the new lawyer?" Adam 'Bumper' Allen scoffed as Jesse struggled to hold the paperwork he'd been handed.

"Yep, and I plan on working my way up!" This statement caused Adam to burst out laughing.

"Work-work your way up?! Are you nuts?!"

Jesse frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Adam regained his composure. "Unless head bitch likes you, and I mean REALLY likes you, you're staying were you are."

"Like... In an intimate way?"

Adam winked at a female employee and walked into the elevator. "Yeah, duh."

Jesse sighed. "And she's an old crone, am I right?"

Adam chuckled, "just you wait."

* * *

Jesse looked out the window and frowned. "New car?"

"Yep," Aubrey tapped her pen against the island.

"What happened to the Porsche?"

"Luke crashed it, again." She sighed, "I need to stop letting him drive my car."

Jesse chuckled and sat beside her, "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Looking at the frosted glass doors that stood between him and the CEO of the company, Jesse felt small. Adam smirked as the secretary outside the door phoned inside the large office.

"Don't be nervous, yet."

Jesse audibly gulped as the secretary put down the phone.

"Miss Posen will see you now."

Adam clapped Jesse on the back. "Have fun Swanson, feel free to join Donald and I for lunch." He began walking away, "if you're still alive that is." Jesse gathered his courage and walked into the office, to say he was shocked by the interior would be an understatement. A plush couch was along one side of the room with a glass coffee table in-front of it. Further into the room was a glass desk with an iMac and various papers on it. Jesse gaped as he saw the view from the glass wall which looked over Los Angeles like it was an ant.

"Can I help you?" Jesse snapped his mouth shut and he looked at the tall blonde walking over to the desk.

"Um. I'm Jesse, Jesse Swanson."

"Ah, the new lawyer. Have you worked in a firm like this before?" Ms Posen walked behind her desk and sat down.

Jesse shook his head. "No... I haven't." He smiled, "I'm really hoping to learn from my superiors though."

The blonde nodded, "ambition is always smiled upon."

"Good."

"Now Mr Swanson, I only hire the best here. If you are found to be not working to your fullest your contract will be terminated. I don't like firing people but I don't like people doing minimum work for their paycheck. And don't then sue me as I think I'll win." Jesse shuddered at her tone. "Understood?"

"Yes Ms Posen."


End file.
